


The Failed Recording

by w_x_2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Boskie is adamant about getting Crainer to spend some time with him.





	The Failed Recording

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Vloggers/Youtubers in this fictional work are their own persons, I don’t believe this has happened nor will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 10th day of mmom 2018.

“Hello...” Ssundee starts his introduction.

 

“Bah-” Crainer interrupts in his normal fashion but it doesn't abruptly stop as soon as it started, instead trails off into an actual almighty yell alongside the noise of what sounds like furniture breaking and is swiftly followed by loud laughing, cursing and _more_ screaming.

 

“Benjamin?” Ian asks when there is pause in the now garbled screaming even while the cackling remains loud.

 

“No! No! Get away!” Crainer demands. “You are such an ass!” Ian hears him complain.

 

“Crainer?” he asks again.

 

“ _No_!” Ssundee hears Crainer firmly repeat.

 

“Come on, it was funny!” Ian hears another voice claim.

 

“I almost broke my back!”

 

“Drama Queen,” comes the reply along with a few more laughs.

 

“Get away!” Crainer demands, but his voice doesn't sound too convincing.

 

“There isn't even any redness,” the voice Ian doesn't quite recognise -but suspects he knows who it belongs to- says.

 

“Lemme up.”

 

“No,” the other man's tone is playful and still interspersed with laughter.

 

Ian can't quite make out what Crainer says next because it sounds muffled but it certainly sounds like he's telling off the other person before he says more clearly, “Ian is still there. Where is my headset?”

 

“Oh yeah,” the less familiar voice replies like he's just remembered what he interrupted Crainer doing. “Lemme help you.”

 

“No. No touching. Bad!” Crainer scolds but this time his voice is laced with amusement.

 

Ian hears a whine and then more loud noises, all indiscernible.

 

“Ian,” Crainer greets at his normal level which means he's back near the microphone.

 

“You ok?” Ian checks with a happy manner because it seems that whatever is going on on Benjamin's side has an element of fun.

 

Crainer clears his throat. “Yeah,” he slowly answers. “Sorry about that. Can we please do the intro again?” he requests to try and swiftly get them back into recording,

 

“Yeah d _ood_ ,” Ian agrees in good manner. “But are you ok?”

 

“All good,” Crainer ascertains with a higher pitch.

 

“Not gonna tell me what happened?”

 

“Hum... well... Oscar scared the crap out of me – who knows how long he's been hiding under my desk!- and made me fall off my chair.” Up to that point he's still cheery but then it becomes clear he's telling Oscar off. “My headset ended up on the floor and so did half of everything on my desk. It's a miracle nothing got broken.”

 

Ian can hear muffled chuckle in the background which is definitely not coming from Crainer because the next thing he hears is a grumble –a bit further away from the microphone, “Why are you still here?”

 

“Because I can.”

 

“Oscar. No, _no_. Stop. Argh-”

 

“Crainer?” Ian asks again, really unsure if he should keep persisting on trying to get the younger youtuber's attention.

 

“Go,” Crainer firmly orders, and then, after a moment, “You stay _there_ though.”

 

“Promise,” comes Oscar's very faint voice meaning that he's now at a reasonable distance from Crainer.

 

“Right, Ian,” Benjamin utters into the microphone to try and get them back on track. “I am sorry.”

 

“Only if you send over the footage of you falling out of your chair,” Ian bargains.

  
  
“I wasn't-”

 

“You weren't recording?” the older youtuber interrupts with a testing tone.

 

“D'oh,” Crainer whines.

 

Ian chuckles and asks, “Do you wanna record?”

 

“No, Boskie! Don't you even think about it. Don't!” Crainer's voice is full of warning. “No, you _can't-_ _hands!_ I'm trying to record.”

 

“Sounds like you have your hands full.”

 

“I don't,” Crainer hastily replies but he's still distracted. “Boskie,” the younger youtuber utters in a seriousness.

 

“Sounds like you're busy,” Ian comments in an unsure tone.

 

“ _Boskie_ , I swear to God!” Crainer's tone is threatening now and Ian wonders exactly what it is that Oscar is doing.

 

“Seems like I'm distracting you,” comes Oscar's innocent sounding voice.

 

“Seems like you have some things to attend to,” Ssundee adds on.

 

“I have work to do!” Crainer utters indignantly and Ian can tell that he's not speaking with him.

 

“But I ain't in town for long,” whines the other voice which Ian did correctly guess as belonging to Oscar all along.

 

“Oh my God Boskie,” Crainer sounds like he's defeated. “ _Please_ , I have to work.”

 

“We can do this a bit later,” Ian suggests.

 

“No,” Crainer denies. “ _Put it away_!” he then says in a tone that sounds like a rebuke between gritted teeth.

 

“Hands?” Ian queries in curious tone. “Put _it_ away,” he repeats from earlier as he puts the pieces together. “Is Boskie polishing himself?” he asks in a low tone – he doesn't quite believe it but it sure seems like it.

 

“ _Shit._ ” Crainer curses and then promptly apologizes which alerts Ian to the fact that he's actually right: Boskie has been successful in distracting Benjamin with a hand around his private parts.

 

“He's not there for long, go have fun and we'll talk later,” Ian utters in a rushed manner and terminates the conversation before he gets an earful of more than he bargained for.

 


End file.
